On the Way to the Hot Tub
by DefenestrationDeathAngelDanny
Summary: what happened on the way to the hot tub from iParty . Bade and part of the SAFARI SLAM Bade Weekend .


**Although I am part of the SAFARI Slam and a college student, I don't own Victorious. **

Beck and Jade grabbed their swim suits and wondered off to find somewhere to change. As they were walking Jade dropped her phone and Beck picked it up. It was on the most popular pictures page on The Slap. First there was the pic of Tori and Beck kissing, then several more pictures of Beck and Tori. The 5th most popular picture is Jade and Beck kissing. Beck handed Jade her phone back – and said "Jade – I'm sorry for kissing Tori. I should have been more respectful of your feelings. " Jade then kissed him and said "Come on let's get changed you softie".

After they finished changing Jade kissed Beck and thanked him for finding the hot tub. Then she started walking away. Beck said "Jade wait up"- Jade turned around and started walking to him. She then asked "What?" Beck replied by kissing her and running his hands through her long black hair. Jade was surprised at first but then started playing with his hair. Right then Sikowitz came up blew a bull horn in Beck and Jade's faces. Jade screamed and stepped back – Beck just stood there.

Sikowitz then told Jade that Cat was waiting outside and she had to do drive-by acting. Jade followed by Sikowitz left. From out of nowhere Kenan jumped out grabbed him and tied him to a chair. Kenan then moved the chair on the balcony near the hot tub. Jade was hanging on ropes over the hot tub –Beck was sacred. Kenan said "The only way to free Jade and yourself is break up with her" Beck was now in a cold sweat – he first looked at Jade and then at Sikowitz and Kenan. Beck then said "Why are you doing this?"- Sikowitz replied with "Do you feel true terror?" Beck was crying as he said "Yes"- and then Jade was running to meet him.

After they walked away Beck asked "What just happened?"- Jade said "Sikowitz made you feel true terror." Beck then asked "How do you know?" Jade said "Sikowitz really shouldn't tell people he kidnaps what his plan is." Beck said "Come on" and lead Jade into a room where they changed into regular clothes.

Beck then lead Jade into a room with a stage. On the stage there was a table with name tags on it – Beck spotted his and Jade's name tags. Beck and Jade sat down behind their name tags. Jade then asked Beck "What is going on?" – Beck replied "A fan war". Jade was sitting in the middle of the table, Beck was to her left and Andre and Robbie to her right. There were about a hundred people sitting in three groups and wearing three different colored tee shirts. Jade asked "What are you fighting about?"- everyone replied " You" . Beck then explained that the people sitting in the middle group and wearing black tee shirts shipped Bade, the people on the right and wearing red tee shirts shipped Rade, and the people on the left wearing deep purple tee shirts meant they shipped Jandre.

The Rades where fighting and yelling at everyone, and the Bades where just sitting in their seats quietly talking. Beck said "Anybody have a question?" a girl wearing a black tree shirt and black jeans asked "My name's Jess and people are fighting over who they think you should date, Jade. Can you tell everybody who you'd like to date?" Jade took a long look at her fans and said "Did anybody ever see me kiss Robbie or Andre? Did I ask my worst enemy for help with Andre or Robbie? " . Suddenly the Rade fans where quiet – Beck got up with Jade and left the room.

Once outside Beck said "You never answered their question"- Jade stopped walking and thought for a moment. By this time Beck has caught up to her – Jade had started talking only to have her lips silenced by Beck kissing her. Jade then stopped kissing Beck to start kissing the sensitive spot neck- a place she knew a little too well. Beck then moaned as Jade slowly worked her way up his neck – and Jade said "You like that?" Beck voiced his response and Jade said "Well too bad". Beck smiled as he kissed Jade and played with her hair.

Well that's it- my longest one shot: 718 words. Part of the SAFARI Slam and I hope you liked it please review.


End file.
